Le cadeau de Danna
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Nero se voit obligée de faire le livreur pour Sasori. Le cadeau doit aller à Deidara, qui doit bien être le seul Exorciste à ne pas savoir quel évènement marque ce jour... UA


**Yo ! Veuillez m'excuser pour l'absence des chapitres, mais mon ordinateur m'ayant lâché, je suis obligée de prendre celui de mes parents, et donc j'ai pas mes fictions Q.Q Bref !  
**

**Voici un petit OS sans prétention aucune, dont l'idée m'est venue d'un seul coup et dans un cadre qui n'a aboslument aucun rapport (ma baignoire, quoi). J'ai essayé de faire léger  
**

**Disclaimer : nero m'appartient corps et âmesMWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (c'était un Rire Machiavélique, pas une chèvre enrhumée, hein...), La Congré' est à Hoshino-sama et Deidara et Sasori et l'Akatsuki sont à Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Camp provisoire de l'Akatsuki, 13 Février, 15h32**

Une jeune femme élancée aux longs cheveux roux attachés en une épaisse tresse posa ses poings sur ses hanches. Sourcils froncés, elle observait le nuke-nin qui lui faisait face durement. Lui ne flanchait pas, pourtant il doit faire 10 centimètres de moins qu'elle. Enfin, la semi-elfe soupira.

"Dis-moi, Sasori, tu me prendrais pas pour un Cadoizo?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Un pokémon livreur.

-Alors oui, je te prend pour un Cadoizo. Mais tu es la seule personne qui peut le faire."

Le ton du pantin était froid, comme d'habitude. Ses bras de bois tenaient un paquet enrubanné de noir. Nero lanca un regard au colis, puis à Sasori, encore au colis, puis lèva les yeux au ciel.

"D'accord ! Je le ferais ! Quand et qui?

-Demain, à Deidara.

-OK."

Elle arracha presque le paquet des mains du pantin qui esquissa une grimaçe.

"Fais-y attention.

-Mouais."

Elle se retourna, fit un vague geste d'au revoir, puis se téléporta chez elle, à Suna.

* * *

**Bureaux de Suna, 13 Février, 19h18**

Nero et Temari, chacunes assises derrières leurs bureaux, remplissaient des papiers administratif pour aider leur Kazekage. Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce occupée seulement par les deux femmes, brisé seulement par le léger froissement des feuilles lorsqu'elles étaient déplacées. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que les deux amies travaillaient dans ce silence agréable. Puis, Nero s'étira, faisant grincer sa chaise. Elle bailla bruyamment et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur couleur de sable.

"Temari-chan, enlève-moi un doute...

-Oui?

-Demain, c'est quel jour?

-Le 14 Février, pardi ! T'avais oublié ou quoi?

-Non, j'avais juste un doute..."

Le kunoichi blonde jaugea son amie du regard avant d'esquisser un regard amusé.

"T'as toujours rien trouvé à offrir à Tyki, c'est ça?

-Nan, j'vais l'emmener bouffer dans un resto portugais. C'est juste que je viens de tilter qu'un pantin, en fait, ça pourrait éprouver des trucs...

-Tu parles de Sasori, là?

-Entre autreL. T'en connait d'autre des pantins vivants?

-Nan."

La conversation s'arrêta là, et les deux kunoichis se remirent à travailler.

* * *

**Congrégation de l'Ombre, 14 Février, 09h51**

Deidara sortit de sa chambre, habillé de sa tenue d'Exorciste. Une tenue moulante, parce Deidara, mine de rien, aime bien mettre son corps en valeur. Il s'étira, passa une main encore un peu ensomeillée dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine d'attacher et se rendit au réfectoire pour se prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Y avait pas à dire, il préférait être Exorciste que faire partie de l'Akatsuki. Rien que pour les plats de Jerry ! Bon, il aimait bien son boulot, aussi, hein. N'allez rien croire.

En chemin, il croisa Lenalee. Elle avait dans les bras, pour une raison quelconque, un paquet rouge. La brune salua gaiement le blond sans s'arrêter. Deidara la regarda s'éloigner, haussant un délicat sourcil blond en signe d'incompréhension. Sur le trajet menant au réfectoire, il croisa également Marie qui portait un paquet enrubanné. C'était l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, ou quoi?

Le réfectoire, comme à son habitude, était bruyant et plein de vie. L'artificier, habitué et à l'aise, n'en tint pas cas et se dirigea vers Jerry.

"Ohayo Deidara-kun ! Qu'est-ce que je te fais?, demanda le cuistot, déjà plein d'entrain.

-Un p'tit-dèj' à l'anglaise, steuplait, hm."

Jerry lui offrit un immense sourire et lui tourna le dos pour se mettre au travail. Le blond ne bougea pas, fixant distraitement le cuisinier qui s'affairait, puis secoua vivement la tête.

"Jerry?

-Oui Deidara-kun?

-Pourquoi tout le monde se trimballe avec des cadeaux, aujourd'hui, hm?"

Jerry s'arrêta, tourna son visage vers Deidara, un air mi-horrifié mi-étonné calqué dessus. Pourtant, le blond était sérieux. Le cuisinier éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas et retourna au petit déjeuner à l'anglaise. L'artificer, vexé, lâcha un "Hm !" colérique et croisa les bras. Lorsque sa commande fut prête, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Lavi et Allen, en pleine discussion sur "La bêtise des Noahs et comment faire pour ne pas être contaminé". Il mangeait en silence depuis quelques minutes déjà, se demandant pourquoi Jerry s'était foutu de sa gueule, quand la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit à la volée. Avec le "OHAYO MINNAAAAA !" qui suivit, Deidara n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Nero.

Par contre, il ne sut pas pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle venait voir, avec un paquet enrubanné avec soin dans du tissu noir.

"Salut mon Deidei ! j'ai un paquet pour toi !

-C'est cool, hm.

-Tu pourrais être plus entousiasthe !

-C'est l'matin, j'ai la flemme."

Nero le contempla de ses yeux verts si expressifs avant de secouer la tête, un sourire exaspéré sur le visage.

"Nan mais j'vous jures... Bon, tient, prends-le, c'est de la part de Fruit Rouge.

-Sasori no danna, hm? Et pourquoi il irait m'offrir un truc, lui?"

Tout les Exorcistes, Traqueurs et Scientifiques aux alentours et qui avaient entendu la demande, le regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Nero, elle, éclata de rire. Le blond, encore plus vexé qu'auparavent, retourna à son bacon, faisant danser un instant ses cheveux dorés. La rouquine fit de son mieux pour se calmer et quand ce fut fait, elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

"Deidara Deidara Deidara..., fit-elle. Quel idiot tu fais ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin !"

L'artificier se stoppa dans son geste et écarquilla les yeux. St Valentin? 14 Février? Jours des amoureux, du chocolat, des cadeaux mièvres et du romantisme gnangnan à vous faire vomir?

"DE QUOI?!, s'écria-t-il, presque choqué.

-Bah oui, patate ! Et donc, prends ce putain de cadeau, qu'on en finisse !"

L'ex-nuke-nin n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Un truc le bloquait.

St Valentin.

Cadeaux.

Sasori no danna.

Jour des amoureux.

Le pauvre Exorciste vira blanc, puis vert, puis bleu, avant de retourner au blanc. Lavi lui tapota le dos, histoire d'éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe. La vampire diurne ne put que ricaner face au faciès décomposé de son ami.

"C'est Fruit Rouge qui à tout fait, du cadeau à l'emballage, alors ne le refuse pas. En plus, il me planterais la queue d'Hiroko dans le cervelet.

-D-d-d-d-danna... Je... Vais... Je vais...

-Tu vas?

-Je vais... L-le..."

Le spectacle d'un Deidara rougissant et bégayant aurait pu être jouissif pour toutes ses fans-girls. Le problème, c'est qu'il était rouge de colère et que ce qui suivit ses bégaiments fut un retentissant et sonore : "JE VAIS LE TUER CE PUTAIN DE PANTIN !". Et bien sûr, Nero crût bon d'en rajouter une couche en enfonçant le paquet dans la face du blond.

"Avant, tu le prends et tu l'ouvres, hein? Personne en ce bas-monde ne peut refuser un cadeau de St valentin du sex-symbol qu'est Akasuna no Sasori !"

Par contre, geste intelligent de la part de la rouquine, elle prit la fuite quand elle remarqua les bouches de Deidara qui s'agitaient.

* * *

**Camp provisoire de l'Akatsuki, 14 Février, 11h44**

"Alors?"

A la question froide digne d'un Ulquiorra blasé, Nero ne répondit que par un regard de chibi plein de larmes. Sasori ne fit rien, ne bougea pas un seul muscle facial. Alors Nero cessa le mode chibi et soupira.

"J'y ai donné, par contre j'me suis enfuie avant qu'il ouvre parce qu'il allait me faire exploser la tête...

-Donc tu ne sais pas quelle à été sa réaction?

-Bah non."

L'homme aux allures d'adolescent se retourna sans un mot et planta là son pigeon livreur qui, au lieu d'essayer de le retenir, lui offrit un magnifique doigt d'honneur langue sortie avant de se téléporter.

* * *

**Congrégation de l'Ombre, 14 Février, 14h05**

Deidara entra dans sa chambre, attrapa un élastique posé sur le bureau et attacha sa célèbre queue de cheval dans un mouvement fluide et sexy à en faire baver toutes les fans-girls _(NDLA : *p*)_. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit, assis, et contempla le paquet toujours enrubanné qu'il avait posé sur le bureau. Il n'y avait toujours pas touché. Après tout, c'était un cadeau de St Valentin de la part de danna. Danna. Akasuna no Sasori, le psychopathe qui avait asservi tout un pays grâce à ses 298 marionettes faites-mains par lui-même. Y avait de quoi flipper un peu.

Après un soupir exaspéré, il se leva et empoigna le paquet qu'il ouvrit grossièrement. Il contenait une boîte en bois, sur laquelle était gravé un scorpion rouge, marque de fabrique de son danna. C'est avec une lenteur calculée qu'il ouvrit la boîte. L'intérieur était tapissé de mousse pour éviter les chocs. Et sur cette mousse, une marionette. Elle faisait à peine la taille de son majeur, et le représentait. Lui, Deidara, était représenté dans les moindres détails. Le bleu électrique de son seul oeil visible, ses bouches sur ses mains. La marionette ne portait pas la cape de l'Akatsuki, seulement le pantalon noir, les chaussures et le filet lui servant de t-shirt. Et le tout était articulé. L'artificer fit bouger le petit objet avec douceur, ne souhaitant pas plus que ça casser l'ouvrage (si danna l'apprenait, il pouvait dire adieu à sa tête _(NDLA : ou à sa virginité ;p)_).

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire tendre avait arqué ses lèvres.

* * *

**Alors? C'était comment? j'attends vos rewiews pour le savoir ^^**


End file.
